


The Lannister Bastard

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [49]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Illegitimacy, Incest, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Instagram requestAll you could do was glare at the guards, daring them to come and take Tobin Lannister. For that’s who he was. A Lannister through and through.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Reader, Jaime Lannister/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	The Lannister Bastard

The day you gave birth to your son was both the best day of your life and the worst. 

Barely settled in your arms, your father had burst in. Cersei who had been by your side the entire time, stood up fiercely and put herself between Tywin and your birthing bed. You held onto your child tightly, fresh tears already filling your eyes; knowing why he was there. The news of your pregnancy had been grievous for your father. Unwed and pregnant, you were a shame to him. In the beginning, Tywin had been in Casterly Rock but when your siblings had finally convinced you to tell him, Tywin was quick to send a multitude of ravens voicing his displeasure. Something had to be done about your indiscretion. Tywin wasn’t about to let a bastard ruin the name of his family despite him not knowing that there were three other Lannister bastards running around the Red Keep. Your’s would not be overlooked. 

“Step aside, Cersei.” Tywin looks past his eldest daughter toward you and your crying son. 

“Don’t do this father.” You beg. “Please, let me keep him.” 

“I can’t have you do that. You will be married off, (y/n). This child will not get in the way of it. There’s a Lannister cousin that is willing to take him in as a ward.” 

Cersei refuses to budge in his presence. “He can stay here in the Keep. I will claim him as my own if I have to but you are not taking him from his mother’s breast. Not when he has just been born. Mother would not have wanted this for her grandchild.” 

A coldness swept through his expression at the mention of your late mother. Even years after, the wound had never healed. “Your mother is no longer here. She has no place in this matter. Now, you will either hand him over willingly or I will have my guards take him.” 

You shake your head and tried to force the tears out of your eyes. Already there were three guards behind your father, ready to obey any of his commands. Even if it meant ripping away your newborn. Panic settled into you and every inch of your body was screaming for you to run. Get out of there with your child. But you couldn’t. Childbirth had taken its toll on you and you required much rest. It was hard for you to even sit up let alone start running. All you could do was glare at the guards, daring them to come and take Tobin Lannister. For that’s who he was. A Lannister through and through. 

Finally deciding to bring her title into play, Cersei straightened herself to appear regal and unbending. “As Queen of Westeros, I order you to leave (y/n) and her child alone. He will live here with his true family and not be raised with resentment. He may be a bastard, but he is still a Lannister. Lannisters look after their own, do they not? (y/n) is my sister and this child is my nephew. I will not let you take him.” 

Standing off against each other, a tense cloud filled the room. Even the Lannister guards looked to one another, unsure of how to advance on the situation. Tywin’s jaw clenched and you knew that he was beyond upset at Cersei’s disobedience to him. She was right though. She was queen and had full authority over him, even if he was her father her title trumped his. 

You held your breath and tried to quiet down the squawking babe. 

“Very well.” Tywin hisses out. “But no word of his parentage is to get out. Do you understand?” 

“Completely.” Replied Cersei cooly. “If we are done here then I must ask you to leave. (y/n) is very tired and deserves her rest.” 

He offered both you and your sister one last glare before turning on his heels, his guards following him like the obedient dogs they were. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, you collapse into your pillow. Sensing the tension gone, even little Tobin quiets down. “I don’t know how to thank you, Cersei. I thought he was really going to take Tobin away from me.” 

She shakes her head and returns to her place next to you. “Nonsense. You are my sister and he is my nephew. I would do anything for the two of you. Except. . .” 

Already knowing what she was going to say, you turn your face away from your sister. “I don’t think that’s wise, Cersei.” 

“(y/n), he’s the father. He’s our brother. Doesn’t Jaime deserve to see his child? I let him see Joffrey when he was born. To banish him even from the birth-” 

“I’m scared though. What if someone happens to put two and two together? You have Robert to fall back on. I have no one. There’s already whispers around here of how I spend too much time with Jaime.” You scoff at that. “People are already suspicious. I don’t want them to look at Tobin like that.” 

Cersei’s cool hand smoothes the hair out of your face. Her green eyes drilling into you. “I will protect you from all of it.” Her palm runs down to cup your cheek, a refreshing touch to your heated skin. 

“Protect you and Tobin. Jaime is restless, (y/n). Ever since you went into labor he’s been pacing up and down the corridors. He wants to see his son. Even I wasn’t cruel enough to keep him from my kids. . .” 

Gloom enters her voice as her hand drops. “He’s never really been close to them due to the fact that Robert’s been acknowledged as their true father. Jaime can have a fresh start with Tobin. There’s no man to claim him as their own.” 

“His vows though. . .” 

She nods. “Yes, I know. We’ll manage something (y/n). Just. . . let him see you and the baby.”  
  
  
  
  


The sight of Jaime and Tobin together was enough to melt the heart of any sinister person. Jaime held the infant as if he was a gift from the gods themselves. 

“He’s so much smaller than Joffrey was.” Your brother grins down at his newborn son. He had been holding him for so long that you didn’t think he would ever relinquish Tobin from his secure hold. Those hands of Jaime’s were surprisingly gentle despite how many times they had cut down foes, shedding blood as easily as one breathes. They held Tobin with such effortless ease. “Father must have been furious at the fact that Tobin is staying here at the Keep.” 

“Where he belongs.” Cersei reminds him. “There is no better place for him than here where his family is. He’ll grow up alongside his half-siblings.” 

You stare at Tobin, sadly remembering his situation. “Not that he’ll ever know their true relation to him.” 

Brought back to reality, Jaime flicks up his green eyes; brows above them pinching with distress. “Yes. . . that’s right. . . he won’t know who I am either. . .” 

Scoffing, Cersei stands up. “This is supposed to be a happy occasion.” She takes Tobin from Jaime and cradles him in her arms. Her smile returns as she kisses the wisps of blonde hair on top of his head. “We need not talk about this now. What we should be doing is celebrating. A beautiful baby like him should be brought forth and shared with the rest of the world.” 

Even though you feared for the future, you knew that if anything were to befall on your son that Cersei would unleash her wrath and tear apart anyone who even thought of ill intent toward her nephew. Tobin already had protectors from the moment he was born. 

The feeling of fear fled from you as you regarded your elder siblings with such love. They had always protected you, and now they would protect your son.  
*YEAR LATER*  


The streets of King’s Landing were most often a trial to go through. Especially for a little boy of only ten years old. But Tobin handled them with casual efficiency without ever flinching away from the lower classes that sometimes harassed him as he went about his tasks. In fact he felt bad that he couldn’t offer them any help. He had no money himself and the objects he carried were strictly for his uncle. At least the part of town that he always traveled through wasn’t as bad as Flea Bottom. Hungry eyes staring at him while dirty hands twitch with the threat of attack. No, Jaime would never let him go there alone. The knight he squired for was always cautious about where he sent him, afraid of something bad happening to him. 

Tobin’s journey today was to the Street of Steel to have his uncle’s sword sharpened. There was no better man for the job than Darvon Quagg, a man who hailed from the Titan of Braavos. There wasn’t a weapon that he had never encountered and was even skilled in fighting himself. Tobin always liked going to see him, he thought the giant of a man fun to be around and paid close attention to the work he did. 

Entering the blacksmith’s forge, the heat was enough to make Tobin begin to sweat as he held on tightly to Jaime’s sword. 

Darvon was bent over, clashing away at a blade that still had an orange glow from the forge. Black soot made his tan complexion even darker. 

Without even making a sound, the blacksmith seemed to already be aware of the young squire’s presence. He puts down the sword he was working on and shoots Tobin a big grin that offered a view of several teeth that were gold. “Little Lannister!” 

Grinning, Tobin steps forward and offers up his uncle’s sword. “Hope you don’t have too much work on your hands.” 

The Braavosi laughs. “Work means money. I’ll take all the work I can get. What work does your uncle have you do today?” 

“Nothing much. It’s a fairly easy job, being his squire.” 

“You’re lucky. I have many young boys coming in here, moaning about all the things they have to do for their liege. It helps that you’re such a good boy.” Darvon takes Jaime’s blade from Tobin’s hands. “I shall see you again by the end of the day.” 

Tobin nods and bids Darvon goodbye as he makes his way back to the Red Keep. On his way back though he stopped. A beautiful rose bush caught his eye, making him grin. Retrieving his small dagger, Tobin goes to cut a flower for his mother. She was always happy when Tobin brought flowers to her. With his treasure in hand, Tobin continued back up the Street of Steel.  
  


“Move out of the way, bastard.” 

Quickly, Tobin hides the flower he had found for his mother up his sleeve. If his cousin were to find him with something as delicate as a flower, who knows what Joffrey would do to him. 

Tobin turns, face void and strong, to face Joffrey and the Hound. His older cousin sneered at him. “You’re taking up space.” 

Slowly gazing around him, Tobin replies “I don’t see anyone else in this hall. How could I be taking up space if I’m off to the side?” 

Joffrey rolls his eyes and continues to make his way closer to Tobin. “I don’t mean the hall, idiot. I meant in the Keep. Bastards don’t belong here. You’re whore mother had more sense to move out into the Maidenvault.” 

Blood starting to boil and sing, Tobin had to calm his temper unless he were to strike at Joffrey. He was a good boy who didn’t get into unnecessary fights. Bringing up his mother though. . . that was another thing. One of the stable boys learned that the hard way. It didn’t bother Tobin one bit being called a bastard, but speaking ill about his mother brought out the worst in the otherwise gentle boy. When the stable boy dared to make a passing remark he soon lost all his teeth. Afterward Tobin did feel immense guilt for letting his anger take over him, but his mother was as good woman. A sweet person that always peppered him with kisses before he left their room for the day. His mother would lovingly sweep his golden bangs out of his face and kiss his forehead. She was a wonderful woman that didn’t deserve such slander. 

Very close to giving his cousin a piece of his mind, his aunt’s voice stepped in. “That’s quite enough Joffrey.” Behind the Hound and his master was the queen herself and her twin brother. On her beautiful face was a fearsome expression. Eyes lit up like a blazing fire at her beloved son. 

“But mother-” 

“I won’t hear another word of it.” Cersei snapped. “(y/n) is your aunt and I won’t have you saying such things about her. Sandor, escort my son to his room.” 

Sandor nods and looks down at his young prince. “Come along then.” 

“You can’t order him around! He’s my dog!” Joffrey seethes at his own mother despite the terrifying scowl she now wore. It was well known how much Cersei adored her eldest child even though he was a monster. She would never stand for it though whenever he spoke ill of his aunt or cousin. 

Tobin stood silently, watching the altercation with a held breath. He would have never spoken to his own mother like that. Cersei goes to stand in front of her son and leans down so that her face was mere inches from Joffrey’s. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

Red tinted his cheeks as he stormed off, Sandor solemnly following after him. With a relieved sigh, Tobin looks back to his aunt and uncle. Jaime pats the top of his head. “You shouldn’t let him get to you like that. Fight back, otherwise Joffrey will keep walking all over you.” 

Cersei shakes her head. “Tobin isn’t that kind of child. He’s sweet. Just like his mother.” 

“It’s alright. I’m used to it.” He kisses his aunt’s hand, making her once scowling face break out into a brilliant smile. “Thank you, your grace.” 

“Don’t be so formal.” She gently scolds him before kissing the top of his head. “I would do anything for you. Much like how I would do anything for (y/n). I’ll give Joffrey a good talking to. I promise. Now, how about joining me for some tea and cake? Tommen and Myrcella will be there.” 

“You spoil the boy, Cersei.” Jaime grins as Cersei pretends to swat him. “He needs to practice his swordsmanship. Not eat cake.” 

As politely as he could, Tobin declines both of their offers. He pulls out the rose that he had been protecting. “As much as I would love to do both of those with you, I have something I need to do first.” 

Both smile, unable to be upset. Cersei caresses his cheek. “Of course. Go to your mother. She’ll love it.”   
**   
  


He had grown like a weed. Tobin being small enough to be in your arms was but a fleeting moment. From that day on he grew into a lovely young boy with the sweetest pale green eyes that would melt anyone’s heart. Curls of bright gold crowned his head. Already at the age of ten, Tobin was an utter gentleman. Speech so eloquent that when in the presence of Robert Baratheon, the king would call him a little lord. Much thanks were given to his Uncle Tyrion for schooling him better than any maester. He was learning well under the Kingsguard as he was a squire for Jaime, the man he called uncle but should have called father. It didn’t bother Jaime much what Tobin called him. As long as he was able to be close to his son. You saw a different side of your brother since the birth. Patience wasn’t something Jaime knew much about except for with you. Teaching his son though he became a natural at it. Always using a soft voice when instructing him, Jaime didn’t even like when anyone else raised their voice against Tobin. 

He was the most loving boy you could’ve ever asked for. But some saw his gentleness as being weak. Specifically Cersei’s son Joffrey. You always feared that one day Joffrey would take his bullying too far and seriously hurt Tobin. You knew what your nephew did. Calling him a bastard as many people probably did. Times like that broke your heart. Jaime knew how much it upset you and had even offered once to claim Tobin as his trueborn son, that you had just been pretending to be his mother to cover up an indiscretion. No, you couldn’t let him do that. This was best. You and your son still lived a comfortable life. Even if your father still refused to meet his grandson, that didn’t matter. His aunt and uncles loved him more than enough to make up for Tywin’s absence. 

“Mother!” 

“You’re home early.” You smile and get up from the garden you had been tending to. To liven up the area around the Maidenvault, little Myrcella had helped you grow a garden of bright flowers and large veggies. 

Tobin came scampering through, smile wide. In his hand was a bright yellow rose. “I found this when I was delivering uncle’s sword to Darvon. This is the exact color that your hair is!” 

All that you had gone through was worth it. “It’s absolutely beautiful Tobin.”


End file.
